Das neue Leben der Lady Oscar
by Starfi
Summary: Ein trauriges ende nahm es Ende des 18. Jahrhunderts... wiederholt Geschichte sich immer wieder, oder können unseere Freunden nun ihr Glück finden?
1. Chapter 1

**Das neue Leben der Lady Oscar**

Ich wünschte, wir würden uns wiedersehen. In einer anderen Zeit, an einem anderen Ort. Und diesmal würden wir nicht so lange warten… Wir sind durch das Schicksal verbunden. Wenn es so etwas wie Wiedergeburt gibt… ich werde dich immer wieder finden!

„Francoise…. Wo bist du? Wo hast du dich versteckt?" Eine junge Frau lief durch das große Haus und schien verzweifelt nach jemandem zu suchen. Sie sah sich in jedem der Zimmer um, in jeder Nische. Unter Betten, in Schränken, hinter Türen, auf den Balkonen, in den Bädern – aber nirgends war eine Spur von ihrer quirligen kleinen Tochter zu sehen. „Mme Chevallier, ich habe sie gefunden!" Aufgeregt folgte die Gerufene der Stimme ihrer Haushälterin Mme Martin. Die kleine, propere Frau zog mit energischen Schritten ein kleines, blondgelocktes Kind hinter sich her, das nur wiederwillig zu folgen schien. Überall am Körper war sie bedeckt mir schwarzen Tupfern, ihre ursprünglich rote Hose und das weiße Shirt dazu wirkten so, als haben sie seit Monaten kein Wasser mehr gesehen. Das kleine rosige Gesicht war nun eine Mischung aus dem eigentlich zarten Rosa, einem immer stärker werdenden Rot und dem penetranten Schwarz. Mme Chevallier stöhnte bei dem Anblick ihrer Tochter auf. „Wo war sie denn jetzt schon wieder?" Mme Martin musste sich ein Lachen verkneifen, als sie ihrer Brotgeberin die Antwort mitteilte. „Ich habe sie im Kamin gefunden, daher auch das Schwarz. Sie war gerade dabei, sich den Körper gänzlich mit dem Ruß einzureiben." „Nichts als Flausen im Kopf", schimpfte nun ihre Mutter. „Francoise, komm jetzt, ich muss dich baden!" Doch das Kind sträubte sich gegen den Griff. „Oscar!" betitelte sie sich selber und zeigte stur auf ihren Kopf. Für ihre 3 Jahre hatte sie schon eine gehörige Portion Selbstvertrauen und war genauso stur wie ihr Vater. Das ewig leidige Thema mit den Vornamen… Seit jeher hatte sich ihr Mann einen Sohn gewünscht, doch in den bisherigen 8 Jahren ihrer Ehe war Oscar Francoise bislang ihr einziges Kind geblieben, das ja auch lang genug auf sich hatte warten lassen. Als Bernard nun mitgeteilt wurde, dass es sich um ein Mädchen handelte, schien er erst sehr enttäuscht zu sein. Um sein Gemüt zu beruhigen hatte sie so zugestimmt, dem Kind einen eigentlichen männlichen Namen – Oscar – zu geben, doch hatte sie ebenfalls auf einen Zweitnamen bestanden, der wenigstens vermuten ließ, dass es sich um eine Frau handelte. Diesen benutze sie weit aus lieber als Oscar, doch jedes Mal wehrte sich das Kind selber erbittert. Ihr liebstes Spielzeug waren ihre Autos und ihre Spielzeugwaffen. Mit Puppen oder ähnlichem brauchte man ihr gar nicht erst kommen.Und so war der kleine Wildfang immer in Action, und dementsprechend auch ihre Mutter, die verzweifelt versuchte, aus ihrer kleinen doch noch ein „richtiges" Mädchen zu machen. Doch Oscar kletterte lieber auf Bäumen, als mit ihr mit dem Puppenhaus zu spielen. Ihre ersten Freundschaften waren auch immer mit Jungen, mit Mädchen ihres Alters konnte sie nichts anfangen. Ihr bester Freund (wenn man es in diesem Alter überhaupt schon so nennen konnte) war ein Junge aus der Nachbarschaft. Bernand hatte sich während eines Ausfluges im Wald mit dem Vater des Jungen – M. Blanc – angefreundet, und seit dem machten die Kinder die Gärten oft gemeinsam unsicher. André war ebenfalls ein lebhafter kleiner Junge, der von seiner Neugierde auf die Welt getrieben wurde und ebenfalls zu allen Schandtaten bereit zu sein schien. Daher verwunderte es Aurelie gar nicht, als der kleine mit tapsigen Schritten nun ebenfalls total mit Ruß bedeckt hinter ihrer Tochter auftauchte.

„Mme Martin, bitte lassen sie ein Bad ein…"

_12 Jahre später …_

Wir befinden uns in der katholischen Privatschule Cours Saint Charles in Orléans.

„Oscar, guten Morgen!" „Guten Morgen, Marie!" Die beiden Freundinnen rannten aufeinander zu und begrüßten sich – wie jeden Morgen – herzlich. Und wie ebenfalls jeden Morgen wurden sie dabei von allen Seiten genauestens beobachtet. Die beiden gaben ein sehr ungleiches Paar ab und waren allseits bekannt wie ein bunter Hund. Die Mädchen himmelten sie an und die Jungen hätten alles für eine einzige Verabredung mit einer der beiden gegeben. Unterschiedlicher hätten sie aber auch nicht sein können. Marie, um die 1,68 groß und mit langem blonden Haar, dass in der Sonne wie Gold glänzte, strahlend blauen Augen und einem feinen Gesicht wie aus Porzellan, immer modisch gekleidet mit der neuesten Mode aus Paris. Ihre Eltern waren aus der gehobenen Mittelschicht, beide Beamte im öffentlichen Dienst. Sie ließen es ihrer Tochter an nichts fehlen wenn es um materielle Dinge ging, jedoch kam die Zeit, die sie mit dir verbrachten, seit jeher zu kurz. Doch seit Oscar vor 10 Jahren in ihr Leben getreten war machte ihr diese Vernachlässigung nichts mehr aus.

Oscar, mittlerweile 15 Jahre alt und um über einen Kopf größer als ihre Freundin, ebenfalls mit langen blonden Haaren und einem dauertrotzigen Gesichtsausdruck auf den eigentlich feinen Zügen putze sich für gewöhnlich nicht so heraus, auch wenn sie es sich sehr wohl hätte leisten können. Während Marie sehr viel wert auf Frisuren, Makeup und Kleidung legte, wollte Oscar vor allem beweglich und ungezwungen sein, um jederzeit ihrem Bewegungsdran folgen zu können.

Trotz dieser ungleichen Charakterzüge waren sie nun schon dem letzten Jahr des Kindergartens sehr gute Freunde. Marie erinnerte sich genau daran, wie die damals 5jährige Oscar sie vor ein paar Grobianen beschützte, die Marie seit Tagen ärgerten. Nach der Abreibung, die den dreien dann von einem einzigen Mädchen eingebracht wurde, trauten sie sich nie mehr an die zarte Marie heran. Seit dem waren die beiden auch unzertrennlich, Marie hing gerade zu mit einer Affenliebe an ihrer größeren Freundin, und Oscar sah in ihr die Schwester, die sie nie gehabt hatte. Marie wurde für ihr Aussehen und ihre charmante Art verehrt. Fast jedes Mädchen wünschte sich, wie sie zu sein und zu ihrem Freundeskreis zu gehören. Oscar bewunderte man dagegen für ihre gerechte und quirlige Persönlichkeit, ohne Mühe schlug sie jeden Schüler in sämtlichen Sportarten. Die beiden Mädchen besuchten den sprachlichen Schwerpunkt der Schule und hatten zusätzlich noch die Möglichkeit, sich besondere Fächer auszusuchen. Marie hatte sich für die Handarbeiten entschieden, während Oscar sich für das Fechten interessiert hatte. Der Vorteil einer Privatschule.

„Ach Oscar, ich habe keine Lust… Es ist gerade mal Montag, und dann auch noch gleich Mathe… Warum müssen wir dieses Fach haben, wenn wir auf den sprachlichen Teil spezialisiert sind?" Trotzig blickte Marie ihr ins Gesicht. Oscar lachte. Jeden Montag dieselbe Diskussion. „Ganz einfach, weil wir nun mal auch ein gewisses Maß an Allgemeinbildung haben müssen. Wenn du später mal allein wohnst, musst du schließlich errechnen können, wie viel du monatlich für deine ganzen Luxusartikel verpulvern darfst!" Marie streckte ihr kurz die Zunge heraus und ging dann nicht mehr näher auf das Necken ihrer Freundin ein sondern wandte sich dem Haupteingang zu. „Ah, André! Bonjour!" Sie winkte ihm fröhlich zu und rammte Oscar den Ellenbogen in die Seite. „Schau, da ist er ja!" Ärgerlich winkte die jedoch ab. „Ja und?" Auch sie hob kurz die Hand zum Gruße. „Nun tu doch nicht so. Es ist doch offensichtlich, dass er dich mag. Er findet dich nett!" „Toll. Ich find ihn auch nett. Aber ich finde auch Hunde nett oder Babys!" Grummelnd besah Marie sie sich. „Was ist denn das für nen Vergleich? Ihr wart doch früher unzertrennlich!" Oscar antworte nicht darauf. Ja, früher… Früher war alles anders. Ungezwungen, unschuldig und einfach. Doch irgendwann konnte sie eben nicht mehr mit ihm raufen oder spontan bei ihm mit übernachten, in einem Bett. Seit etwa 2 Jahren hatte sich viel verändert. Ihre beiden Körper veränderten sich, André wirkte oft gezwungen in ihrer Gegenwart und sie hatte den Eindruck, dass er es auch nicht so gut verkraftete, wenn sie ihn in gewissen Dingen um Längen voraus war. Reiten, Sprinten, Fechten – er kam nicht an sie heran. Allerdings fragte sie sich auch des Öfteren in letzter Zeit, ob er sich nicht absichtlich zurück nahm. Sie schüttelte den Kopf. Es war ihr egal. Die Dinge hatten sich verändert, und wie es aussah, gab es kein Zurück mehr in die alten Zeiten. Sie hatten beide den Hauptgang erreicht, deren großen eichenen Türen in das Innere des alten Klosters hineinführten. „Bonjour, Marie, Oscar." Er stand dort mit seinem Freund Michel, der ihnen ebenfalls zunickte. Zu viert betraten sie nun das imposante Gebäude, dass immer eine Aura des Altertümlichen ausstrahlte. Oscar fragte sich oft, wie es wohl damals hier gewesen sein mag. Das Leben einer Nonne vor mehr als hundert Jahren… Überhaupt interessierte sie das Fach Geschichte sehr. Endlich eine Gemeinsamkeit, die sie mit Marie teilte. Und auch André konnte sich dem Zauber der Vergangenheit nicht entziehen. Schon als kleine Kinder im Alter von 4 hatten sie beide Begierig immer wieder Geschichten aus der Vergangenheit hören wollen, von Helden und Königen und wahren Begebenheiten. Und sie liebten es, diese Erzählungen (natürlich oft verharmlost) in ihrem Spiel einfließen zu lassen. Mal war Andre ein König und sie seine Gemahlin (bei dem Gedanken daran röteten sich leicht ihre Wangen), ein anderes Mal war sie eine mutige Bürgerin des letzten Standes, die für ihre Ziele kämpfte. Nie war sie schwach oder verloren, für sie gab es keine Niederlagen. Um so mehr für André, der oft den bösen Schergen spielen musste und so mit einiges an Niederlagen einzustecken hatte.

Der Matheunterricht fand immer im ersten Stock des Gebäudes statt. Der Lehrer, M. Pépé, legte sehr viel wert auf Pünktlichkeit und Konzentration. Und somit herrschte schon eine ruhige Atmosphäre, wenn morgens den Raum betrat. Doch diesmal hatte er weder sein Mathebuch in der Hand, wie man es sonst vom ihm gewöhnt war, noch seine Brille auf der Nase, die ihm sonst ein so autoritäres Wesen verlieh, wenn er jemanden durch die kleinen runden Gläser anstarrte. „Bonjour, Messieurs-Dames. Wie Ihnen sicher aufgefallen ist, habe ich heute mein Mathebuch nicht mitgebracht. Damit ich gar nicht erst in Versuchung komme." Er blinzelte einigen der Schüler zu. Wenn er nicht gerade strikt darauf bedacht war, seinen Unterricht durchzuziehen, konnte man sehr wohl mit ihm spaßen und gut verständigen. M. Pépé war als einer der umgänglichsten und auch verständnisvollsten Lehrer bekannt. Ein Aufatmen ging durch die Klasse, und besonders Marie entspannte sich nun sofort. „Sie sind nun im letzten Jahr dieser Schulform. Ob Sie danach noch weitermachen, liegt bei Ihnen. Vielleicht haben Sie ja auch andere konkrete Ziele, z.B. schon eine Ausbildungsstelle vor Augen. Doch ich bin mir durchaus bewusst, dass man sie zu diesen Themen schon genug befragt und durchaus auch versucht zu beeinflussen. Mir geht es nicht darum." Er ließ seinen Blick durch die Klasse schweifen, um sich sicher zu sein, dass die Aufmerksamkeit aller auf ihn gerichtet war. „Wie Sie wissen, machen die Jahrgänge der 10. Klasse alljährlich eine Kursfahrt. Und nun haben auch Sie diesen Punkt erreicht." Die Neugierde schien allmählich zu steigen, und vor allem bei Marie konnte er ein Glitzern in den Augen sehen. „Nun denn…. Wir, die Klassenlehrer der 10. Klasse, haben uns dieses Jahr entschlossen, nach Paris zu fahren. Im Rahmen des Geschichtsunterrichts werden wir dort einige der Sehenswürdigkeiten aufsuchen, unter anderem die Bastille und Versailles: Einige von Ihnen waren dort vielleicht auch schon, in Anbetracht dessen, das Paris ja nicht weit entfernt ist. Aber wir werden eine Führung machen und uns gründlich mit dem historischen Hintergrund und den damaligen Geschehnissen auseinander setzen. Der Flair des Schlosses wird greifbar werden." Allgemein war ein Stöhnen zu hören, nur einige wenige schienen sich mit dem Gedanken anfreunden zu können, dass sie ihre einmalige Kursfahrt mit so etwas verplempern sollen. Nur einige wenige konnten sich dafür erwärmen. Andererseits für ein paar Tage in Paris zu sein statt hier in der Schule zu sitzen… das konnte wiederum einige mehr überzeugen. „Wir wollen diese Kursfahrt nun planen. Auch wenn wir mit den anderen Klassen fahren, werden wir im Großen und Ganzen unser eigenes Programm gestalten. In 3 Monaten…" Er wurde durch ein Klopfen unterbrochen. „Ja, herein!" Die Klinke der Tür wurde hinunter gedrückt und herein kam ein junger Mann, auch etwa 15/16 Jahre alt mit mittellangen hellbraunen Haaren und ausdrucksstarken grünen Augen. „Bonjour, Monsieur Pépé." „Ah, M. Blomquist… Haben sie alles soweit erledigt?" „Qui, Monsieur. Ich war im Büro zur endgültigen Anmeldung und habe nun auch die nötigen Schulbücher erhalten." Bestätigend nickte er auf den Stapel in seinem Arm. „Sehr schön, sehr schön. Kommen Sie rein!" Der Neue schloss die Tür hinter sich und stellte sich neben das Schülerpodest. „Nur zu, stellen Sie sich nur selber vor!" Man hörte einen tiefen Atemzug und alle Blicke waren gebannt auf ihn geheftet. „Hallo. Ich bin Axel Blomquist und komme ursprünglich aus Schweden. Wir sind gerade letzte Woche hierher gezogen und ab heute besuche ich nun diese Schule bis zu unserem Abschluss. Ich freue mich auf eine schöne Zeit!" Er ließ seinen Blick durch die Klasse schweifen auf der Suche nach einem freien Platz, aber er wurde von einem hübschen blonden Mädchen abgelenkt, dass ihn mit seinen strahlend blauen Augen und einem bezaubernden Lächeln anstarrte. Die beiden sahen sich einfach nur an, ohne auf ihre Umwelt zu achten, bis M. Pépé sich räusperte. „Nehmen sie in der letzten Reihe Platz, dort ist noch etwas neben M. Nordier frei. Er wird Ihnen hier zur Seite stehen und ihnen alles erklären! So, und nun widmen wir uns der Planung unserer Kursfahrt!"


	2. Chapter 2

„Oscar, Oscar! Hast du ihn gesehen? Er ist toll!!" Marie war schier außer sich, was Oscar irgendwie amüsierte. „Natürlich habe ich ihn gesehen. Er stand ja auch direkt vorne vor der Klasse, ich hab doch Augen im Kopf!" Sie lächelte angesichts der offensichtlichen Euphorie ihrer Freundin. Das war das erste Mal, dass sie die sonst so wählerische Marie so begeistert erlebte. Und so wie es schien war auch ihr die Neueroberung der Klasse nicht gerade abgetan. Die beiden Mädchen waren sich der Wirkung Maries auf das andere Geschlecht durchaus bewusst. Doch noch nie hatte Marie dies erwidert. „ Er ist klasse… Er weiß sich auszudrücken, er sieht gut aus, hat scheinbar gute Manieren und Augen…" „Pscht!" zischte ihr nun Oscar zu und unterbrach damit ihren Redeschwall. „Was, ich…?" Doch mitten im Satz stoppte sie sich nun selber, und sah ebenfalls, wie ihnen Axel entgegen kam. Er lächelte die beiden breit an, doch es war von vornherein klar, wem die Aufmerksamkeit eigentlich gebührte. „Hallo!" „H..Hallo.." Oscar nickte ihm nur zu und wollte versuchen, so schnell wie möglich das Weiter zu suchen. „wie ich heiße, wissen ja nun alle. Ich würde allerdings gerne auch eure Namen wissen." Eine leichte Röte überzog Maries Wangen, und so übernahm Oscar es, zu antworten. „Mein Name ist Oscar, und dies ist meine Freundin Marie." „Sehr erfreut, euch kennen zu lernen, Oscar, Marie!" „Ebenfalls. Marie, ich geh dann mal meine Sachen erledigen, wir sehen uns dann in der Klasse!" Empört versuchte Marie noch, sie aufzuhalten, doch schon war ihre Freundin eilig entschwunden.

Als Oscar um die Ecke des Schulgebäudes außerhalb des Blickes der beiden entschwunden war, lugte sie unbemerkt nochmals zu ihnen hinüber und sah, wie die beiden sich wieder nur wortlos anstarrten. „Es ist nicht nett, andere zu beobachten!" Erschrocken und ertappt drehte sie sich sogleich um. „André. Hast du mich verjagt!" Er lächelte sie an. „Entschuldige. Es ist selten, das man dich mal von deiner besseren Hälfte getrennt vorfindet." „Ha ha. Wolltest du was Bestimmtes?" Er wirkte etwas verletzt. „Darf man sich unter Freunden nicht nur mal so unterhalten?" „Doch, klar… es ist nur… ach schon gut…" Er war erst geneigt, genauer darauf einzugehen. Er konnte sich sehr wohl vorstellen, was in ihrem Kopf vorging, doch er hielt diesen Augenblick für ein solches Gespräch nicht geeignet. Also versuchte er, es herunterzuspielen. „War doch nur ein Witz. Und, was sagst du zu unserer Fahrt?" Ihre blauen Augen leuchteten auf und er fühlte sich stark an alte Zeiten erinnert. „Ich find es super! Stell dir das mal vor, 5 Tage lang in Paris, Besuch der ganzen historischen Orte… Ich wollte schon immer mal nach Versailles!" André runzelte etwas irritiert die Stirn. „Aber du WARST doch schon mal in Versailles!" „Wann soll das denn gewesen sein?" Oscar war steif und fest davon überzeugt, definitiv noch nie in Versailles gewesen zu sein. „Na als wir klein waren! Meine Eltern sind einmal mit uns hingefahren, weil wir so gequängelt haben. Erinnerst du dich denn nicht mehr…? Da waren wir 5 würd ich schätzen…" „Ich war noch nie…" eine plötzliche Erinnerung überkam sie. Sie als kleines Kind, vor einem riesigen Anwesen. Edel. Groß. Schmerz und Trauer. Tränen. Viel Licht. Schreiende Menschen. „Oscar. Hey, Oscar!" Sie schüttelte den Kopf, um die trüben Gedanken loszuwerden. „Ich… bin mir nicht… sicher…" André war beunruhigt, selten sah er sie verstört oder unsicher. „Na ja… vielleicht kommen die Erinnerungen zurück, wenn wir da sind." „Ja… wie in alten Zeiten, wir beide zusammen auf der Suche nach altertümlichen Geheimnissen." Sie lächelte ihn an und er musste sich stark zusammen nehmen, um nicht impulsiv zu reagieren. ‚Ablenken… lenk dich ab…' „Was haben wir nun? Ich kann mir immer die Reihenfolge so schlecht merken!" „Englisch steht nun auf dem Plan. Endlich was, worüber Marie sich freuen kann." Apropos Marie; wieso gluckt ihr beiden nicht zusammen?" „Na ja, ich habe mich aus dem Staub gemacht. Sie und Axel schienen doch lieber allein zu sein." „So so… Liebe auf den ersten Blick, wie?" „Ich weiß es nicht… aber die beiden scheinen sich besonders zueinander hingezogen zu fühlen. Es ist wie ein Zauber, den selbst ein Außenstehender fühlen kann." „Und sowas von dir? Dann ist es bei dir mit dem ersten Freund wohl auch nicht mehr weit." scherzte André, wartete jedoch gespannt auf die Antwort. Trotzig blickte Oscar ihn an. „Red keinen Unsinn! Ich brauche keine Freund, mir geht es auch so sehr gut." Einerseits freute ihn diese Antwort, auf der anderen Seite war ihm bewusst, dass er noch ein langes Stück Weg vor sich hatte. „Irgendwann wirst du auch jemanden finden, der dir wichtiger ist als alles und jeder andere… Den du bedingungslos lieben wirst und für den du bereit bist alles zu tun…" Argwöhnisch sah sie ihn an, doch plötzlich schien ihr ein Licht aufzugehen. „Sag bloß, du hast ne Freundin?" ‚Sie ist manchmal so begriffsstutzig, das es mir weh tut u.u ' „Nein, ich habe keine Freundin." Doch sie schien partout nicht locker lassen zu wollen. „Aber du bist verliebt, stimmts? Ich hab dich erwischt! Kenn ich sie?" Genervt blickte er sie an. „Da bin ich mir manchmal nicht so sicher, ob du sie wirklich kennst!" drehte sich um und ging ohne ein weiteres Wort davon. Verdattert blickte Oscar ihm nach. ‚Was sollte das denn heißen? Entweder man kennt jemanden oder man kennt ihn nicht. Was denn nun?' Das Ertönen der Klingel unterbrach ihre aufkommende Wut und kopfschüttelnd machte sie sich auf in das Gebäude.

„Mach sowas nicht nochmal! Ich wusste gar nicht, was ich tun sollte!" Maries Stimme klang empört, doch ihre Augen straften sie Lügen. „Ja ne, ist klar!" erwiderte Oscar lachend. „Und… wie ist er so?" Marie strahlte sie an. „Er ist genauso, wie er gleich auf mich gewirkt hat. Er ist intelligent, gewitzt, charmant… Komme was wolle, er gehört mir!" „So wie er sich benommen hat denke ich, dass dir da auch niemand zwischen funken wird." Oscar zwinkerte Marie zu. „Aber wo bist du denn dann eigentlich hin, hä?" „Eigentlich wollt ich kurz nach euch schauen, um mich zu vergewissern, dass alles ok ist. Aber André hat mich abgelenkt mit seinem seltsamen Gehabe." Maries Augen blitzen auf, doch sie sagte dazu nichts. „Mit wem geht's du eigentlich zu dem Schulball übernächste Woche?" wechselte sie abrupt das Thema. „Verdatter blickte Oscar sie an und schien den plötzlichen Umschwung erst verarbeiten zu müssen. „Öhm.. ich… Ich weiß es noch nicht, vielleicht gehe ich auch gar nicht hin…? Empört funkelten sie ein Augenpaar an. „Was soll das heißen, du „gehst vielleicht gar nicht hin"? Natürlich gehst du hin! Sag mir nicht, es hätte dich noch keiner gefragt!" „Doch schon…" widerwillig schüttelte sie den Kopf. „Ich möchte nicht einfach mit irgendwem dorthin gehen, den ich gar nicht kenne. Dieser Girondelle zum Beispiel aus der B-Klasse hat mich gefragt. Aber ich hab kein gutes Gefühl dabei, ich… weiß auch nicht." Es war zu sehen, wie sie sich schüttelte. „Und außerdem, Marie… ich… und ein Kleid. Es ist so klischeehaft, das Frauen dort in einem Ballkleid erscheinen müssen und Männer im Frack…" Marie kicherte. „Schließen wir einen Pakt, wenn wir beide bis dahin keine Verabredung haben, die uns passt, gehen wir gemeinsam hin, du im Anzug und ich im Kleid." Grinsend schlug Oscar darauf ein. Eine sehr gute Idee!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Die Woche zog sich zäh dahin. An ihrem freien Mittwoch hatten sich Marie, Oscar, André so wie Axel bei Marie zu Hause getroffen, um an einem gemeinsamen Projekt zu arbeiten. Sie hatten sich am Tag davor im Geschichtsunterricht für das Referatsthema „Jeanne d´Arc" gemeldet und sich dann gleich am nächsten Tag verabredet, um mit der Arbeit zu beginnen.

„Das Referat soll schriftlich nicht mehr als 15 Seiten umfassen, mit Inhaltsverzeichnis, Literaturliste und dieser „Ich habe alles selber gemacht und schwöre bei allem, was mir heilig ist" Erklärung. Kommen wir also auf 12 Seiten. Durch 4 Personen wären das dann also 3 Seiten die jeder zu schreiben hat." erläuterte André den momentanen Sachverhalt. „Wir können das Internet für erste Recherchen benutzen und in der öffentlichen Bibliothek unserer Literatur besorgen. Wir sollten nur vorerst absprechen, welche Schwerpunkte unser Referat haben soll." führte Marie das Thema fort und schaltete dabei schon einmal ihren PC an. Axel nickte. „Ja, durch die Aufgabenstellung haben wir relativ freie Wahl… Ich würde vorschlagen, dass wir mit der Geburt und der Kindheit von Jeanne beginnen, die Umstände unter denen sie aufwuchs und wann sie sich berufen fühlte…" „Und dann ihre ersten Schritte, wie sie Kontakt mit dem französischen König aufnahm und ihre Erfolge sowie zu letzt ihr trauriger Tod…" Oscar freute sich auf dieses Projekt, denn so wie es aussah, würden sie gute Ergebnisse erzielen. Außerdem fühlte sie sich in dieser Gruppe wohl. Auch wenn Axel neu war, kam es ihr so vor, als wären sie schon immer ein so gutes Vierergespann gewesen. Er und Marie, sie selbst und André… Ärgerlich schalt sie sich selbst in Gedanken. Was hieß hier sie und André? Das war gänzlich was anderes als die Beziehung zwischen Marie und Axel. Dass die beiden sehr viel füreinander übrig hatten sah so ziemlich jeder, und das schon bei ihrer ersten Begegnung. Sie und André waren halt schon seit frühester Kindheit Freunde. So etwas warf man nicht einfach weg für romantische Gefühle. Für sie hatte Freundschaft eindeutig einen höheren Rang als Liebe. Liebe.. was war schon Liebe. Sie hatte bislang nie welche empfunden, abgesehen von der Liebe zu ihren Eltern. Schlagartig wurde Oscar von dem Nachhängen ihrer Gedanken wieder in die Wirklichkeit verfrachtet. „Ich würde vorschlagen, dass ihr beide" Marie nickte ihr und André zu „in die Bücherei geht, um dort schon mal ein paar Bücher auszuleihen. Die anderen Klassen haben jetzt auch Referatszeit, und dieselben Themen wie wir. Wir werden unterdessen im Internet nachschauen was wir finden können." Ihre wahren Absichten waren mehr als klar, doch bevor Oscar dazu kam, ihre Freundin deshalb zu necken wurde sie schon von André aus dem Raum gezogen. „Hey… lass mich doch!" Doch er schüttelte nur abwehrend den Kopf. „Sie hat schon längst keine Augen mehr für uns gehabt. Hast du nicht die Blicke bemerkt, die sie sich zwischendurch immer zugeworfen haben?" „Klar hab ich das, wenn du mich nicht abgehalten hättest, wäre mir noch die Chance für eine flapsige Bemerkung geblieben." „Frech wie eh und je… Komm jetzt, wir wollen los." Sie verließen das 3-Etagen-haus und machten sich auf den Weg zur Stadtbücherei, die nicht unweit ihrer Schule war. Schweigend hingen die beiden ihren Gedanken nach und liefen so schweigend ein ganzes Stück nebeneinander her. Oscar überlegte sich, dass Marie wohl definitiv zum „Bal de Printemps" mit dem Schweden gehen würde. Das brachte sie in die Bredouille. Es schickte sich nicht, diesen Anlässen fern zu bleiben. Es hätte sie eigentlich nicht geschert, jedoch war sie sich darüber im Klaren, dass die Auswirkungen auf ihre Noten haben könnte. Ergeben seufzte sie auf und versuchte sich mit dem Gedanken anzufreunden, wohl doch mit Girondelle dort zu erscheinen. André hingegen warf ihr ab und an einen verstohlenen Blick zu und versuchte, sich selber Mut zuzusprechen und sie endlich zu fragen. ‚Du kannst das, das ist doch keine große Sache. Frag sie einfach frei heraus, mehr als „Nein" sagen kann sie ja nicht…' Doch bis sie das Gebäude erreicht hatten, hatte er es immer noch nicht über sich bringen können und dies war der falsche Ort. Also schritt er die vielen Treppenstufen des alten Gebäudes hinauf und überlegte fieberhaft, wie er sein Vorhaben umsetzen sollte…

„Ich würde vorschlagen, dass einer von uns bei den Biographien und der andere bei den historischen Büchern nachschaut. Was ist dir lieber?" Resigniert zuckte er die Schultern. „Mir egal…." Sie ging nicht näher darauf ein. „Ok, dann geh ich zu den historischen Büchern. Kommst du danach auch dort hin, bei dir dürft es schneller gehen?" Ohne zu antworten ging er in Richtung der Biographien und sie machte sich auf, in die 2. Etage zu gehen. „Das werte ich jetzt einfach mal als ein „Ja"."Als sie die entsprechende Abteilung gefunden hatte, machte sie sich sogleich auf die Suche. „Frankreich des 10. Jahrhunderts… zu früh." Ein Stück weiter fand sie dann, was sie suchte. „…des 15. Jahrhunderts… ‚Jungfrau von Orléans'. Das ist gut. ‚Der 100. Jährige Krieg', auch das kann ich nehmen. ‚Die heilige Inquisition und ihre bekanntesten Opfer…'" „Oscar, nett dich hier zu treffen!" Erschrocken drehte sie sich blitzschnell um und sah in das Gesicht ihres Mitschülers. „Girondelle… Was machst du denn hier?" Er grinste sie selbstsicher an. „Dasselbe wie du würde ich behaupten. Außerdem darfst du mich auch gerne bei dem Vornamen nennen." „sicher, wenn ich ihn kennen würde." Entfuhr es ihr spontan, und sofort spiegelte sich in einem Gesicht eine gewisse Kränkung seiner Eitelkeit wieder. „Sebastian!" erwiderte er eine Spur unhöflicher, fing sich jedoch gleich wieder. „Hast du dir mein Angebot durch den Kopf gehen lassen?" „Angebot?" Sie versuchte fieberhaft, Zeit zu schinden. In ihrem Kopf arbeite es. Sie hatte keine Verabredung und brauchte eine. Aber irgendwas in ihr riet ihr davon ab, sträubte sich. Als sei es falsch, ihm zuzusagen. ‚Sei nicht dumm' schalt sie sich selber. „Ja, das wir gemeinsam zum Ball gehen!" Und bevor sie selber registrierte, was sie da eigentlich sagte, log sie ihm ins Gesicht. „Es tut mir leid, Sebastian. Aber… ich bin schon verabredet." Sie verabscheute Lügen, und war nicht gerade begnadet in solchen Dingen. Und das schien nun auch ihr Gegenüber zu denken, denn er zog spöttisch die Mundwinkel nach oben. „Mit wem denn?" Er hatte seine Hausaufgaben gemacht. Er hatte dafür gesorgt, dass kein anderer es wagen würde, sie zu fragen. Er wollte mit ihr dort hin gehen, komme was wolle. Daher hatte er allen Jungen der 10. Klassen klar gemacht, dass er derjenige sein würde, die sie ausführte und kein anderer wagen sollte, ihm in die Quere zu kommen. Und denen, denen er es nicht gesagt hatte, waren keine Gefahr für ihn. „Ähm… Ich gehe mit… mit… Ich gehe zum Ball mit…" „Mir!" Wie aus dem Nichts trat André neben sie. Verdattert sah sie ihn an, und wenn Girondelle nicht so auf ihn konzentriert gewesen wäre, dann hätte er die Lüge leicht enttarnen können. „Ihr geht… zusammen?" fragte er daher mehr als ungläubig. „Jawohl. Was ist daran so ungewöhnlich?" „Ja nichts… ich meine, wenn das so ist… Ich gehe dann mal…" Komplett verwirrt zog der eben noch so vor Selbstbewusstsein strotzende Sebastian. „D…danke… Du hast mich echt gerettet…." Immer noch mehr als überrascht blickte Oscar André mit großen Augen an. „Nicht der Rede wert." Innerlich jubilierte er. Drei Fliegen mit einer Klappe geschlagen. Den verhassten Wiedersacher los, Oscar sah ihn als Erretter in der Not UND er musste sie nun nicht mehr fragen. Er zeigte ihr seine Ausbeute aus der Biographien-Abteilung und sie ihm die Ihrige. Als sie sich in Richtung des Schalters wandten, um sich die nötigen Exemplare auszuleihen, fiel ihnen plötzlich ein Buch aus dem Regal direkt vor die Füße. André hob es auf und las den Titel laut vor. „Viva la Revolution – Ende des 18. Jahrhunderts." Irritiert runzelte er die Stirn, machte dann aber Anstalten, das Buch wieder ins Regal zurück zu stellen. „Warte!" Er hielt inne in der Bewegung. „Lass es uns doch auch mitnehmen…" Also packte er es sich mit auf seinen Bücherstapel und bugsierte den Berg in Richtung Ausgabeschalter.Der Rückweg verlief nicht so schweigsam wie der Hinweg. „Wo kamst du eigentlich eben so plötzlich her?" „Och…" er versuchte abzuwinken. „Ich kam gerade nach oben, als ich euer Gespräch hörte. Wollte euch nicht unterbrechen, aber als ich dich so stottern hörte…" Zumindest eine Halbwahrheit, wie er bei sich dachte. Eigentlich hatte er nur auf eine Möglichkeit, dieses Gespräch zu unterbrechen, gesucht. „Aber… du weißt schon, dass wir da jetzt auch beide zusammen auftauchen müssen, oder? Damit hast du dir die Chance auf eine Verabredung mit einem Mädchen, dass du magst, verbaut…" Ihre Augen drückten ihr schlechtes Gewissen aus. „Mach dir keine Sorgen, ich wollte sowieso mit niemand andrem dort hin gehen." Schon bald hatten sie Maries Haus erreicht, die ihnen nach dem 2. Klingeln mit glänzenden Augen und rosa angehauchten Wangen die Tür öffnete.

„Oscar… er hat es getan! Er hat mich gefragt! Er meinte, das er sich zwar denkt, ich sei bestimmt schon anderweitig verabredet, aber er würde sehr gerne mit mir zu dem Ball gehen… Ich habe ihm noch nicht zugesagt… Schließlich haben wir uns ja versprochen… Na ja…" sprudelte es aus der zierlichen Blondine hervor, sowie die beiden Herren der Schöpfung das Haus verlassen hatten. Oscar besänftige sie. „Ist schon ok. Sag ihm zu. Ich werde einen Partner haben, der mich begleitet. Aber ich find es toll, dass du es in deinem Enthusiasmus nicht vergessen hast." Marie wusste nicht, welcher Neuigkeit sie sich zuerst widmen sollte. Der, dass sich ihr Wunsch erfüllte, oder das ihre Freundin nun auch eine Verabredung hatte. Sie entschied sich vorerst für das Letztere. „Aber wen… wer?" „André… Und nein, bevor du jetzt denkst da wäre was. Er hat mir lediglich aus meiner Misere hinaus geholfen." Sie erklärte ihr den Sachverhalt, und Marie grinste sie wissend an. „Ja natürlich, nur ausgeholfen!"


End file.
